Ninja: Canon With A Twist
by NarutoNega
Summary: Canon with a twist. Naruto Uzumaki is no longer stearning the ship, now its Naruto Hayabusa's turn to take his place! Long live Naruto Hayabusa! Set during the Chunin exam month break.
1. Chapter 1

"Speaking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Summons/ bijuu speaking"**

" _ **Summons/ bijuu thinking"**_

" **Fire style: Great fireball technique"**

 _My name is Naruto Hayabusa, Shinobi of Konoha. Growing up, I had neither a strong parentage, super genetics and or even anything noteworthy of me growing up. What I did have however, was my guts, determination and perseverance that pushed me into what I am today…_

 _At least, what I was before I woke up to find myself where I currently am…_

 _Kami, you'd think that after being stranded and sent through space and time, which would be the end of it. Not knowing whether or not you would be stuck in a single period of time, or move passed your own life and find yourself in a future you can't seem to comprehend…_

 _If only…_

 _I digress I guess… It had been a single day since I've woken up where I am… Trapped in the body of another person. All my skills, all my knowledge and all my techniques, inaccessible in the current form I reside within._

 _It would take a while to regain my skills, that much is certain. However, the form I'm in has two advantages that I hadn't had within my own body at the time._

 _1: Large chakra reserves that could rival a kages… Sadly, my control of said reserves also rival that of an academy student in return… I could feel the annoyance of knowing that particular thought sting in the back of my skull for a few moments before continuing on with my train of thought._

 _And as for the second advantage… It had come in the form of a pleasant surprise on my end. As I was feeling out my chakra, well the chakra I now had, I had come across something… Incredible… An energy source that was so dense it could easily dwarf my own in my old body, and the sheer size demolished what I had thought was possible…_

 _At least when I was thirteen with barely any chakra residing within my system._

 _Trying to internally find the chakra source, I soon find myself in this body's variant of a mindscape. Honestly, if I hadn't had a brief flash of the originals memories, I would have said something snide like the owner of the body being someone with a dirty mind, as his mind represented that of a sewer._

 _Heh, with what I had seen from the kid's memories, he wasn't just a child. He was a survivor, and with the proper guidance, he would have become someone great. Not just in a powerful way… But in an inspirational way._

 _By my name, I promise to do Naruto Uzumaki proud. Wherever he is, and achieve his dream of becoming hokage… In due time. I don't plan to have the hat until my late twenties._

 _But as for his other dream of being respected? He could consider it done._

 _Going back to the energy source. It had taken me only a few minutes to travel through the sewer of a mindscape, before coming upon a massive eight trigrams seal which sat neatly in the centre of a massive golden cage._

 _And beyond that cage? He saw an old friend of his…_

 _Kurama. The nine tailed "demon" fox._

 _And that's where he was right now. Him. Naruto Hayabusa, was staring directly into the red slit eyes of the greatest of all nine bijuu…_

Many couldn't say that Naruto was a coward, especially the one who had achieved a strength only so few would be able to attain within his short few years.

After all, the ability to create something from nothing wasn't exactly common. Especially in the way that Naruto had been able to.

But, when you see someone you remembered looking after as a kit suddenly try to skewer your head the moment he saw you… Yup, it does scare the crap out of you, even if you truly knew within your heart the person you saw right now was nothing more than another version of the one you had seen grow with your own very eyes.

Still doesn't mean you wouldn't be ticked off, as Naruto shown with his twitching blond eyebrow and cerulean blue eyes giving off an annoyed stare directly at the towering bijuu.

"You know… I'm pretty sure trying to pierce someone through the head with your long nail isn't something most people would consider welcoming." Spoke Naruto in a jokey tone as he gave the glaring bijuu a small relaxed smile, only infuriating the bijuu more as it laid its large head closer towards the gate, showing its massive slit eyes in greater detail as it gave off an ominous crimson glow.

" **Move any closer and it won't be "trying", rather it will… What is it you want mortal…? I have no time to indulge you any further runt."** Spoke the bijuu, its voice simply sending tremors through out the sewer infested mindscape as it focused its attention down towards the blond haired child standing just outside the seal the bijuu was confined to.

Keeping his easy going smile on his face, Naruto gave the massive bijuu a small side wave, as he glanced around his mindscape in a finer detail.

"I understand why. Who wouldn't like to spend their time indulging someone while having their body wet from being constantly surrounded by sewer water…? Sadly however, I'm going to need you to indulge me a little bit. As for what it is? Well… I need to know about the history of the shinobi world. So let's start from the beginning. One, did Kaguya eat the chakra fruit and then give birth to Hagoromo and Haruma? Two, were you birthed through Hagoromo separating the ten tails? Three, did the waring clan era still happen, and if it did. Was Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha the, let say…? Top dogs during this era. And four? Well, I'll finish my questions once I answer a few of yours. What do you say to that Kurama?" Questioned Naruto in a kind smile as he continued to stare directly into the crimson orbs of the colossal sized being.

Said being was giving the small, under average, child covered from head to toe in orange and blue clothing a stunned form of silence…

Before narrowing its eyes into a hateful glare.

" **Where… Have you heard that name human…? And how do you know so much of your history to the degree of knowing the old man's name alongside both his brothers and mothers…"** Questioned the bijuu in a rather tame and quite voice as it stared at Naruto, who let out a small sigh before scratching the back of his head.

Honestly, Naruto was surprised at the control Kurama currently had over himself. He had seen his version of Kurama growing up. He, or rather she as he found out, was a little firecracker personality wise and had the restraint of an overly coddled child who always had their way.

Of course, the last bit was something people could blame him about for being lenient on Kurama when she was a young kit, but still. It was hard not to when being stared at by the chibi fox.

Dam those adorable baby eyes…

Shaking his head at the thoughts he had swimming within his head, Naruto gave the massive bijuu a soft and warm smile as he simply lifted a fist up towards the bijuu.

"I could honestly tell you, but you and I both know that's a waste of time. So how about you sync your chakra with mine so that we can form a connection through Ninshu like the old man originally had planned to use chakra and get the information we're both looking for… What do you say Kurama?" Asked Naruto as he continued to hold his fist out towards Kurama, who gave him a glare.

" **You will not call me by that name unless I give you permission… Understood…"** Growled out the massive bijuu, before bring up a single hand/paw through the cage and towards Naruto's own hand.

And at the exact moment the two's fists connected, a stream of chakra flew through both beings bodies, seemingly sending hundreds upon thousands of memories through both occupants.

For Naruto, he was getting similar memories he had originally attained from Kurama when he first connected his chakra with him when he managed to accidently form a connection with Kurama through Kasumi's and Mito's seals during his own chunin exams.

However, for Kurama, he was witnessing something amazing. Not only seeing Naruto's life, but also his time as he travelled through space and time, including when he basically helped a version of himself, which was female from the looks of it, go through the early stages of its life, before allowing that version of himself to grow as he continued his journey through space and time.

No one exactly knew what the two had witnessed as they held their fists together, allowing the other to witness their life through their bond, but at the end of the day. No one could deny the respect the two had for each other, whether it be Naruto for Kurama's resilience to all the hatred directed at him, or for Kurama as he watched a tiny god among men through Naruto's life as he struggled and failed time after time after time, before achieving a strength few could hope to match.

By the end of it, the two separated their fists from each other, both having a small glint of respect held within their eyes as they simply stood within the mindscape in silence. Simply ignoring all that was surrounding them.

Eventually, one of them spoke.

" **The ability to create something from nothing… And without my old man's eyes… That is truly something remarkable…"** Muttered the fox with a small smirk as it relaxed its features and body just slightly behind the cage.

Naruto only shook his head as he too dropped down onto his ass, allowing him to position himself in a relaxed stance as he looked at Kurama.

"I'll always be amazed at how you managed to push through all that hatred directed at you Kurama… This may be the second time I've seen your life. But it doesn't mean anything seeing as how you and your brethren do something others simply cannot… And that's find the will to push through everything thrown at them." Replied Naruto as he gave the bijuu a smile, before letting a tired groan escape through his lips while glancing up towards the celling.

"So now what do I do? From the memories I've gotten, I'm basically back during the period of the chunin exams, only they are a lot more easier than my own had been back in the day. My skills are next to nothing, and that's not because of a lack of effort of this Naruto's part, rather just plain bad teaching and neglect. If this is honestly how some senseis are with their students, I have to praise Yamato a lot more often for all the effort he put into me… So much to do, so little time… I could utilise the kage bunshin technique to help speed my training up in this body… But I would much rather prefer having my own chakra back first, maybe even begin re-gaining my Yin and Yang energies to utilise Yin-Yang release… Kami this is going to be a pain… You wanna get out of that cage Kurama?" Questioned Naruto, rubbing his forehead as he felt a small ache hammer away at his skull.

Sadly, he didn't have his energy to quell the ache, something he only grunted at for a brief moment, before looking up towards the bijuu, who was giving him a small stare.

" **You mean you can release the seal holding me? Wouldn't that kill you?"** Questioned the beast, his attention fully focused on the small blond haired teen standing in front of the golden cage.

Letting a small smirk on his face, the teen gave the bijuu a small shrug.

"Well, I can release the cage, but if you decide to leave my body… Then yes I'm going to die. But then again, I could possibly try recreate my body like a bijuu does, but yeah… I'd prefer not to… So, if I release the seal, will you leave and kill me?" Asked Naruto, his head tilted to the side as if he was an airhead not expecting anything from it.

The bijuu fell silent, its crimson eyes staring into Naruto's own blue eyes for what seemed like hours.

" **You really do mean it don't you? You're willing to remove the seal, at the risk of your own life?"** Asked Kurama silently, getting a small nod from Naruto as his eyes fell soft slightly.

"I can see a general trend with how people treat bijuu, whether it be in this reality or another… So what's so important about my life I can't help at least one of yours… Well, two if you count my Kurama's." Muttered Naruto with a soft smile, before crossing his arms around himself.

"So… The choice is yours Kurama. How do you want to go about it?" Asked Naruto as he awaited for Kurama's response.

Time seemed at a still as the two simply stared at each other with little more than a still face, Naruto's holding a soft set of features whilst Kurama held a stern, and rather skittish face as he contemplated Naruto's offer…

Before noticing Naruto sweat drop as he let out a small, but noticeably awkward laugh.

"On second thought… How about you hold onto the promise of me releasing the seal for a while. I just realised that I have no secure place to release the seal, so I doubt I would get all that far before someone tried to supress me and "fix" the seal… Aaaaaannnnddd my chakra right now is beyond crap. I doubt I could use fuinjutsu at a basic level with my chakra manipulation… Sooo how about we hold off on your freedom for like… A year? At max. What do you say Kurama?" Asked Naruto in an overly confident tone as he tried to cover up his slight oversight in regards to releasing Kurama and his current predicament.

However, it seemed Kurama was fine with the agreement, as the giant fox nodded his head. Looking slightly relieved that he hadn't had to answer Naruto's proposal just yet.

Lowering his head to the ground, Kurama gave Naruto a small smirk.

" **A shinobi of your intellect and you manage to miss that crucial bit of information… And straight after promising to release me… If I may, I would believe you are too incompetent compared to what your memories had shown me."** Taunted Kurama, his smirk widening as he looked at the twitching Naruto as he shook his fist at him.

"It's not my fault dammit! I dare you to try waking up in someone else's body, while reliving their life through their memories and taking small bits of their personality's dattebayo… Oh fuck no…" Muttered Naruto in slight shock as his mouth dropped as he muttered this Naruto's favourite catchphrase.

This only seemed to amuse Kurama to a higher degree as he let out a small snort, said snort blasting Naruto with a torrent of wind, only irritating him further before he gave a small smirk.

Cracking his knuckles in front of him and rolling his shoulders, Naruto turned his back towards Kurama, before tilting his head slightly, revealing only a small portion of a smirk on his face towards the bijuu, before looking back ahead of him towards the dark sewer that seemed to go on forever.

"Oh well, while I'm here, I guess I should do some remodelling… You think you can give me a small hand with a bit of chakra Kurama? I'm going to be using a technique to regain my own variant of chakra, even if it would take a day or two to wake up from the strain of re-creating not only my own white chakra, but also re-awakening my pure Yin and Yang energies, alongside my Yin-Yang energy." Asked Naruto as he held his hands out towards the dark sewer ahead of him.

Hearing a small snort behind him once again, Naruto felt Kurama's chakra flow through his stomach, or at least attempt to as he felt another seal stopping him.

Grinning, Naruto simply shut his blue eyes for a moment… Before snapping his eyes open, showing his crimson coloured eyes within his mindscape once more.

"In my own mind… NOTHING WILL HOLD ME DOWN DATTEBAYO!" Screamed Naruto as he physically felt the seal interrupting his chakra control and Kurama's chakra simply shatter from his body, before the chakra Kurama was sending through his body come into contact with his own.

Letting a small smile erupt on his face, Naruto turned slightly and gave the bijuu a soft nod, before refocusing on his efforts to recreate something he once had. His mindscape, a place of heaven for him in the recent years he had been accustomed to being in at night and training in.

And his energies that he bathed in day in and day out. He wanted them back, they were literally a part of him, and he didn't want to live without being able to access and feel them in his grasp.

And as he looked ahead of him, Naruto let out a small sigh as he shut his eyes, his heart hammering within his chest as he simply felt his mindscape shatter, alongside his chakra smashing everything within his body as he used the energy to kick start his own chakra re-creation.

" _And now… It begins…"_ Thought Naruto in a sombre tone, before letting out a loud sigh in the darkness that was his mindscape, of which he could mentally see as his eyes were still closed.

"Kurama… I think you should sleep now… I'll see you in a few days." Muttered Naruto as he continued to focus on his mind around him.

The bijuu, wherever he now was within Naruto's mindscape, didn't respond. But the soft snores Naruto heard in the very back of his head alerted him of Kurama's now sleeping state.

Oh this was going to be fun…

 **(Two days later.)**

 _Riiiiinnnnngggg_

 _Riiiinnnnnngggg_

 _Riiiiiinnnnnngggg_

 _Riiii –_ Smash!

"Why kami… Did someone ever invent the stupid alarm clock…" Muttered a dead tired voice softly as a figure was seen squirming beneath a set of blankets for a few moments before eventually stilling… Only to let out a small irritated grunt before flinging the blankets off their form, revealing a teenager hidden beneath.

Said teenager was Naruto Uzumaki, or rather Naruto Hayabusa, who was now inhibiting Naruto Uzumaki's body.

However, there was some changes to his appearance.

The blond hair was still there, and as spiky as ever, his eyes however were now a set of crimson that seemed to give off an ire shine slightly before falling into a certain dampness.

Moving down to his cheeks, his whisker marks became thinner and slightly longer, no longer being too revealing, rather just slightly noticeable should someone truly look at Naruto's face for a moment or two.

Alongside his whisker marks being changed, his jaw had also became slightly more angular, not too much to make it highly noticeable, but once again, should someone have paid attention before to Naruto's face, it would be noticeable after a short while.

His body however, seemed to have the biggest amount of change, as it was now slightly longer and muscular than it had previously been. Naruto's once below average stature was now just centimetres above the average, something the original Naruto would have been jumping all over at.

Now, while Naruto's body had the largest change appearance wise, it was internally were Naruto had become completely different.

His chakra what was once a strong shining dense blue typhoon, was now a pure white lake that rivalled a bijuu in density, while also being as peaceful as a koi point, with little to no movements within.

Overall, Naruto had traded the massive reserves his body originally had, in order to have a smaller, but noticeably more denser and controlled variant.

Something he was more than happy with, considering the first time he had gained his own chakra, he had as much as a new born baby at the time and had to regain the amount he originally had.

Which he had surpassed mind you, but it took three years and a lot of training in both his mind and in the world around him.

At least with this, he wasn't in such a weakened state.

"Dammit I had forgotten how much of a pain it was to move after strengthening my body with Yang energy for the first few times." Groaned out Naruto as his feet landed against the cold wooden ground of his apartment.

Letting out a yawn, the teen pushed himself from his bed, before moving towards the bathroom, his body sluggish as wisps of orange energy seemed to flicker from his body at random intervals and at random places.

Opening the door to his bathroom and moving in front of the mirror, the blond haired teen gave the mirror a small stare, before smiling slightly as he stared directly into the crimson eyes he had grown accustomed to his whole life.

Not this life, the life he actually lived through. His life. Not this one…

Dam this was giving him a headache.

Turning on the tap and drenching one of his hands within the water, allowing some of the orange energy to seem into the handful he had captured, Naruto raised the energy infused water up to his face, before rubbing it in, cleaning his face and energising it to a certain degree before giving the mirror one more look.

"If I decided to turn my hair black I would look nearly like I used to… Oh well, this isn't originally my life, besides… I can't earn the respect as Uzumaki deserved if I look too different from him…" Muttered Naruto as he continued to gaze at the mirror in front of him for a few more moments, before grabbing the towel that was hanging next to the mirror and sink.

Drying his face, the teen turned the water off before leaving the bathroom and returning to his room, before giving his closet a small blank stare.

"… I don't even need to open it to know what's already in there… And I sure as hell ain't wearing that." Sighed out Naruto, before stretching his neck slightly whilst clamping his hands together.

Narrowing his eyes, the teen felt a small bead of sweat begin to form at the top of his forehead.

"Kami… This is going to be a pain…" Thought the teen as he channelled pure Yin energy around his form, before quickly adding Yang energy into the mix, thus fusing the two energies.

Within moments, the energies materialised around Naruto, the Silver energy being pure Yin energy, whilst the orange energy, the Yang portion, seemed to press against each other briefly, before shifting in appearance.

And within seconds, Naruto could now be standing while rubbing the sweat off his forehead while glancing down at his attire with a grin.

"Well I always did love my own clothes… But the slight bit of orange does flash it up nicely." Chuckled the teen as he looked at the closed window next to his bed, giving him a full view of himself.

Now donning him, Naruto had a long black sleeve shirt with a set of burnt orange rings wrapping around the edges of his sleeves alongside a set of causal black pants tucked into a set of black shinobi sandals.

On top of the long sleeve, Naruto had a sleeveless Chinese like vest sitting on top of the shirt, the vest being of a burnt orange colour with the trim being that of pitch black.

Overall, a decent amount of orange, but still overly black in comparison.

Giving the look a small nod, Naruto glanced down towards his hands, before letting out a small sigh.

"Ok… So I doubt I can use any more Yin and Yang energy for the rest of the day, but with Kurama inside me I could be wrong about how long it takes to replenish my reserves… But then again, Kurama is split in two with this form of him mainly being Yang energy, so my Yin energy would still take longer to recover… Oh well, I guess that leave today being chakra control training and physical conditioning." Spoke Naruto with a small nod to himself as he planned out what he was preparing to do.

Nodding at what he thought of, the teen opened the window before hopping up onto the edge and giving his surroundings of quick glance around.

Seeing as there was no one around, the teen shrugged, before jumping off his window ledge and onto the building across from his, before roof top jumping across konoha and towards where he remembered the forest of death was, or rather the training ground that was behind the forest of death that many shinobi simply chose to ignore in favour of more traditional training grounds.

He, Naruto, hadn't gotten all that far however, as he suddenly heard a small shout.

Turning his head slightly, he caught sight of what appeared to be a small child, Konohamaru if he remembered from his memories, waving at him in joy.

Giving the small kid a smile, since he didn't want to exactly piss off anyone who Naruto Uzumaki deemed important, he responded to the kid and did a flip in the air, before pressing off the side of a building to change his direction and land directly in front of Konohamaru, who gave his "boss" eyes of admiration.

"Naruto-nii-san! I heard you're in the Chunin exam finals! Did you kick a lot of ass in the exams? When did you get a new look? It looks awesome! Are you free? Do you want to play ninja with me?" Asked the kid in rapid succession, resulting in Naruto's blank look as he stared at Konohamaru for a moment, before bopping him on the head softly, cutting him off from asking more questions.

Crouching down slightly, Naruto gave the small brown haired kid a grin.

"Well to answer your questions in that order Kono. Yes I did make the Chunin exam finals, I did kick a lot of ass, _"No I didn't. From what I remembered seeing I got my ass kicked by Orochimaru and then I farted in Kiba Inuzuka's nose to pull a quick victory… And I completely failed the first portion of the exam, only passing because of the tenth question"_ , I got my new look today, currently I'm going to go training so I'm not free… But if you would like, I could use a training partner." Replied Naruto with a small smile, seeing the young child beam up at him in utter joy before screaming and jumping around.

Giving the small child a soft smile, Naruto shook his head, before grabbing the kid's shirt and throwing him onto his back before looking back up at the kid.

"You comfortable there Kono?" Asked Naruto, getting a big nod from the kid in return.

Getting the ok from Konohamaru, Naruto began to move towards his destination, engaging in small talk with Konohamaru on their way to his selected training ground.

Overall, Naruto had to say listening to Konohamaru was interesting in some bizarre way. He knew in his world he wouldn't talk to the kid, or at least make the effort to, but now that he had the chance to meet the kid properly, he kind of felt the small attachment Naruto Uzumaki originally had with the kid.

If anything, Naruto was only now realising how interesting people were in general since he had only really talked and hanged out with a few people in his life, of which he could count on two hands, as such, he didn't get a lot of diversity in his conversations.

But with Konohamaru, it was different because of the age gap and the experience, thus resulting in an interesting conversation between the two in Naruto's eyes at least.

But before long the conversation soon came to an end as Naruto landed softly within his selected training ground, the forest of death not too far from his position.

"There we go." Muttered Naruto as he lowered Konohamaru down from his back, before straightening out, stretching his back while doing so.

"So what are we going to do now boss? Are you going to show me some new jutsu?" Asked Konohamaru in excitement as he looked up at Naruto, who was giving him a small smirk before shaking his head slightly as he finished his impromptu stretch.

Crossing his fingers, Naruto let a small twinkle appear in his crimson eyes, something Konohamaru just noticed that Naruto had, before Naruto channelled his chakra into the technique.

" **Kage bunshin no jutsu!"** Shouted Naruto as over fifty clones appeared in the clearing, startling Konohamaru as he gave them all a look of awe, before Naruto barked out orders for his clones.

"You all know what to do. Five clones start on tree climbing and another five on water walking. Then I want five groups of five working on basic elemental chakra. Remember, at this point it's not about wasting the chakra, but transforming it into elemental chakra. The other fifteen clones I want you to revisit all of my techniques and begin to use them until they are perfected to the point of not needing hand seals. This means henge, substitution and Kage bunshin people. Five on each one." Shouted out Naruto, watching as his clones all gave him a nod before separating, leaving both him and a stunned Konohamaru behind.

Giving his small companion a grin, Naruto held his hand out to Konohamaru with a smile.

"Ok Kono, I'm going to give you a small bit of my chakra to help boost your levels up to the point you can form two shadow clones. Once they're formed, I want you to send one to try tree climbing with my clones and one to try water walking. And by tree climbing I mean actually walking up the tree without your hands, and water walking is pretty self-explanatory. Is that all good Kono?" Asked naruto, getting a small nod from Konohamaru as his eyes seemed to erupt in flames.

"No worries boss!" Shouted the child as he gave his hand to Naruto, who gave him a small mental grin as he felt out the kid's chakra, before holding out a single handsign.

" **Kage bunshin no jutsu."** Muttered Naruto as two puffs of smoke appeared, showing two other konohamaru's standing at attention.

Giving Konohamaru a small look, Konohamaru gave his boss a small nod before looking over to his clones, mentally hiding his excitement of the two clones being there.

"You guys! Go learn from the bosses clones! One at tree climbing and one at water walking!" Shouted Konohamaru, watching as the two nodded before running off in attempt to find where they would begin their training.

As the two clones left, Naruto released Konohamaru's hand before giving the small child a smirk.

"So now that I've had you create two clones, I'll tell you a secret about the shadow clones. Anything a shadow clone learns, the user learns after they dispel. So if you have a shadow clone learning a jutsu, then should the shadow clone learn it, you too would learn it after it dispels. However, when you're doing something like that, it's not wise to use more than one or two clones. Keep that in mind when you gain enough chakra to use shadow clones yourself ok Kono?" Spoke Naruto, giving Konohamaru a small smirk as he watched the kids eyes light up before nodding.

"Hai nii-san! One or two clones only! Got ya!" Shouted the kid happily, before blinking as he fell silent.

Giving Naruto a look, the small child tilted his head.

"Um nii-san… What are we going to be doing?" Asked Konohamaru with his head tilted to the side. In curiosity, before feeling a shiver ride up along his spine as his boss sent him a demonic like smirk, which had only been enhanced by his crimson eyes.

"Oh us? We're going to be doing some… Physical exercise." Muttered Naruto as his chakra started to surround him ominously as he looked at Konohamaru, who shivered.

"Oh." Was the final thing Konohamaru muttered before Naruto dragged Konohamaru deeper into the training ground.

 **(The next day.)**

"Naruto… I'm going to ask again… What made you think that taking a 10 year old child to a training ground would be a wise decision…? Especially when you would integrate him into training with you to your level." Asked a tired and old voice as he stood above his grandson's tired and slightly bruised body at the hospital, where Naruto coughed into his hand slightly as he looked away from the third hokage.

"To be fair Jiji, Kono did come along willingly," was Naruto's only response as he watched the small child give him a tiny glare.

Meanwhile, Naruto was sweating up a storm on the inside as he stared at the third hokage, who was giving him a dead pan look.

" _Had I not known how Uzumaki had talked to hokage-sama, I would have immediately been considered a spy."_ Thought Naruto with a small bead of sweat, before watching as the third shook his head while standing up.

Rubbing his forehead, the old man gave Naruto a blank look.

"Please don't take Konohamaru out for training if it would be too taxing on him. I would hate to see my grandson in any worse state if you would." Spoke the third hokage, before moving towards the exit of the hospital room, before pausing slightly.

Looking back towards Naruto, the old man tilted his head.

"Before I go Naruto. I must ask, who is training you for the exam finals?" Questioned Hiruzen as he looked towards his unofficial grandson, who simply gave him a small smile.

"I'm currently training myself since I figured Kakashi would train Sasuke for the finals and would be busy." Replied Naruto smoothly, watching as the hokage gave him a soft look, before nodding briefly.

"If you would like Naruto, I could arrange for someone to help you in your training. I wouldn't like one of my own shinobi's being left out to dry after all." Responded Hiruzen with a small glint within his eyes, which Naruto noticed before shaking his head briefly.

"Truthfully I don't mind if you do send someone to help me out jiji, but I think I like the sound of myself becoming stronger on my own." Responded Naruto, getting a nod from Hiruzen as he began to leave.

"Very well. In that case I will leave you to it. Remember Naruto. You are more than welcome to come by and ask for any help in regards to your training if you require." Spoke Hiruzen as he left, his voice vibrating all over the room like an echo for a moment or two, before fading all together.

Giving Konohamaru a small smile, Naruto shifted his eyes from their blue colour to their crimson coloured ones.

"Thanks for keeping quiet about my eyes Kono. Here ya go." Spoke Naruto quietly as he pulled out a small scroll from his pocket, before passing it over towards Konohamaru, who gave his boss a grin.

"Thanks for the jutsu nii-san." Replied Konohamaru, before tucking it under his hospital blanket.

"Remember, the seal I painted onto it will not allow you to see the jutsu until you have enough chakra, so work on tree climbing and water walking so that you reduce the amount of time it will take till the scroll opens. Got that?" Asked Naruto, getting a nod from Konohamaru.

Smiling slightly, the blond haired teen left the hospital room, leaving behind a more than happy child in his wake.

 **And there you have my take on Naruto being in the canon universe!**

 **Now since I'm sure a few people will point it out, Naruto cannot make fuinjutsu seals from his chakra, but actual seals with sealing in he can still do, which is why while he cannot release Kurama at the moment, he can create other seals.**

 **And yes, this Naruto is from Ninja: Civilian shinobi. Just to clarify. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and I will see you all later.**


	2. Chapter 2

" **You're failing."**

" _Shut up Kurama! I know I am!"_

" **Must suck doesn't it?"**

" _You know it does. You've seen what I had been able to do."_

" **You sound like an old man reliving his glory days."**

" _Says the thousand year old kitsune."_ Grunted an irritated Naruto as he glanced down towards his hands with sweat dripping down his forehead as he felt his chakra circulate through his hands.

It had been just over three days ago since Naruto had "met" Konohamaru for the "first time" and Naruto once more had found himself back at the training ground he had dubbed his own.

" _Kami… Even with my old experience and knowledge this is still difficult for me to do… But to be fair it has more to do with me being in a different body than actual skill."_ Thought Naruto for a moment as he glanced down towards his clapped hands before slowly removing his left hand from his right, showing a single half cut leaf within his grasp.

Letting out a small sigh, the teen held his right hand wide open for a moment, before watching as the lone leaf flew off across the training ground moments before it disappeared in the foliage surrounding the training ground.

Pushing himself up and off the ground, Naruto began to stretch his neck as he looked around the training field where he watched his shadow clones training.

Over the course of the three days Naruto had actually improved quite a bit. At least that is what would appear to anyone else's eyes other than his own.

In the span of three days, the blond haired teen managed to "Promote" his clones into doing new tasks than they originally had been tasked with.

His chakra control clones were now utilising the basic techniques, the tree and water walking, with both kunai and shuriken's attached to their body, forcing the clones to not only worry about fluctuating the correct amount of chakra for the tree and water walking, but also the correct amount of chakra required for each kunai and shuriken, which was much more difficult as one section of his body would hold a heavier kunai while another held a lighter shuriken.

Overall, Naruto was making great leeway in regards to both growing his current chakra and its already stellar control. Something he was proud of and is possibly the most satisfied with.

As for everything else? Well… His limited ninjutsu composing of the henge, substitution and kage bunshin… Were also doing fairly well. In fact, he made a minor discovery that the Naruto who he now merged with actually accidently created a "true" henge where his actual body was transformed into the object he was aiming for, something he found out when a clone of his turned into a rock, only for the original to pick up and throw in irritation from his elemental training only to gain the memories of the clone moments after it impacted against a tree and dispelled.

So that was a massive boon in regards to a quite powerful, if used in the right way, technique. However, the best part was the henge could not be dispelled by another person, making it infinitely more practical than before.

Now while Naruto was extremely happy with the henge, he was also quite pleased with his other two jutsu, them being the substitution and Kage bunshin.

While he, Naruto, hadn't found any life altering discoveries with the two jutsu, his clones had managed to reduce the handsigns requirement for the substitution to a single ram sign, and also decreased the time to substitute to roughly a second, something which was extremely good for dodging other jutsu's and attacks.

His Kage bunshin, while still requiring the special handsign were now able to be summoned where he actually wanted them to and at a more precise number as well. So now he could summon clones at tactical spots and position with an incredible precision.

Once more, to anyone else's eyes this would be a ground-breaking achievement. To Naruto? It was moderate and could be improved on and should have, in his eyes, been improved on in the three days.

Regardless, the training, while not reaching Naruto's own ridiculous standards, was still quite good.

As for his elemental training however? That… Is something Naruto was bashing his head in about. In the span of three days, with five Kage bunshin's working towards all five elemental natures, Naruto was more than irritated by his progress.

Initially, when he started he noted that unlike in his world, he probably wouldn't start off with the same elemental affinities like he originally did. Hell, he was more than certain that the Naruto who he was inhibiting wouldn't have as much natures as he did, which he was correct about.

What Naruto didn't take into the account however was that while Naruto only apparently had a single nature, this being wind which he discovered visa-vi changing his chakra into his now pure white version, but the teen also hadn't used ANY elemental jutsu prior, or more correctly hadn't been taught any, which resulted in his body being completely unused to elemental chakra moving through his system.

His one saving grace however was that because Naruto created his own pure version of chakra, he also shifted his elemental affinity from only being a moderately decent wind, to all five natures at a reduced quality.

And for someone who had prided himself on his elemental jutsu and skills, being unable to blitz through his elemental training was killing him on the inside.

Once more. Naruto realised that while he wasn't happy with his training speed, he was making extremely good progress compared to other shinobi would struggle for months to even years on end.

Truthfully, it was his ego and pride that was causing his frustration… And Kurama as well who continued to berate him for fun at the most oddest points as well.

Getting off from his "mini" rant over his elemental affinities, Naruto glanced over towards the new group of clones, due to his reserves growing quite fast from both the training he did in his mindscape, which Kurama enjoyed relaxing in, but also due to his training in chakra control and Kurama's chakra expanding his reserves little by little, Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly as he watched his clones struggle to put each other into a set of low level Genjutsu's while also then releasing themselves from the jutsu.

Another sore point for Naruto as his mind replayed how skilled he once was…

" **To be fair, I probably would be going through the same thing if I suddenly was thrown in my kit form."** Remarked Kurama, imagining himself as a tiny kit where he couldn't exactly show off his full might, due to his form being too short to do so.

" _Even with you being a small kit your power hasn't changed. It's only your size that allows you the ability to use more large scaled attacks. Honestly, your original kit form could still do a lot of damage with the bijuu bomb."_ Remarked Naruto with a small chuckle as he walked pasted another group of clones, who were sitting on the ground going through numerous handsigns at a quick pace.

" **That is true."** Returned Kurama, grinning as he watched Naruto roll his eyes.

" _Cheeky fox making me feel even worse."_ Thought Naruto blankly for a moment before glancing down towards his fist just as he suddenly clenched it with his full strength before letting it relax.

Pulling out a kunai from his kunai holster, the teen gave his reflection a blank look. As he continued to stare towards the set of cerulean blue eyes that reflected directly off the kunai.

It was something Naruto had been actually fighting himself about. He truthfully hadn't wanted to give up his own crimson eyes in favour of this bodies original blue eyes, but the more he thought about it, the more it dawned on him that at the end of the day. This body originally belonged to Naruto Uzumaki. And as much as he detested his own moral compass, Naruto realised that, by taking away the colour of his eyes, it wasn't Naruto Uzumaki people were looking at, but rather Naruto Hayabusa when he looked into other people's eyes.

As such, he decided to leave the blue eyes in place of his original red ones, noting that the use of Kurama's base chakra turned his eyes crimson anyway, so it wasn't too big of a loss.

Putting the kunai back into his pouch, Naruto let out a tired sigh from his lips as he looked up towards the clear blue sky for a brief moment before returning his attention back towards his clones as he watched them struggle with their tasks…

But even then amongst their struggles, Naruto could see the identical determination behind their gaze, along with the same irritation he felt.

Letting out a mirthless chuckle, Naruto began to walk towards the village, his hands sitting in his pockets comfortably as he slowly walked.

" _I think I'll grab some ramen."_ Thought the teen with a small smirk stretching his features as he walked in silence, the leaves and wind whipping slightly behind him.

As he continued to walk through the villages vast forests, Naruto couldn't help but smile as he watched both the leaves of the tree's softly fluttering and the sound of animals moving around.

Honestly, if there was one thing Konoha had that other's seemed to lack, it was the illusion of true peace within the forests surrounding the village.

At least when you cut out the sounds of shinobi training and fighting of course.

Shutting his eyes slightly in peace, the blond haired teen couldn't help but feel himself easing into the peace he felt whilst in the forest…

"Naruto! What's with the new clothes?" Asked a voice besides the blond haired teen, snapping him away from his silence and piece as he quickly glanced around only to notice that he was no longer in the forests surrounding the village, but rather now in the commercial part of Konoha with a blond haired girl next to him.

"Hm? Oh sorry Ino I was day dreaming for a moment. What did you ask me about?" Asked Naruto in a rather… Dull tone as he glanced over towards Ino, who was looking at him with a glare.

"Dammit Naruto! I spent the last five minutes talking to you!" Shouted Ino in anger, getting a small wince from Naruto as he felt his ears shake from the yell.

" _Kami what is it with girls and their screams? Is it some type of secret sound jutsu? Screech Style: Ear rupture."_ Thought Naruto as he cradled his right ear in slight irritation as he looked towards Ino with a tiny glare.

"Hey Ino! Can you not scream into my ear? It hurts dattebayo!" Shouted Naruto right back, only annoying Ino further as she gave him a harsher glare… Before storming off, shouting about "stupid dead lasts" as she left the market.

Unknown to her, everyone in the market let out a small sigh of relief as they felt that their hearing was no longer in jeopardy visa-vi blond haired girl.

Giving the girls retreating figure a small stare, Naruto struggled his shoulders for a moment before continuing on his way over towards Ichiraku ramen with little to no concern as he quietly noted the slight glares and whispers aimed towards him.

" _Sure. Treat the one who holds one of the bijuu like shit. I'm sure that wouldn't piss the individual off enough that maybe one day they snap and decide to let their bijuu out… Stupid idiots."_ Thought Naruto with a minor irritation appearing on his face as he felt his respect for the original Naruto sky rocket.

Reaching his destination, Naruto slowly ducked under the restaurants sheets, noting that it seemed no one was currently here.

Well, aside from old man Ichiraku, who was happily cleaning the table top with a cleaning rag while whistling a jaunty tune.

"Yo! Old man Ichiraku!" Greeted Naruto, knowing how familiar Naruto had originally been with the man and his daughter.

Smiling, Ichiraku gave the blond a small glance over before moving the cleaning rag into his pocket.

"Ah Naruto. How's my best customer doing? Looks like you've grown a little, not so short now are you?" Remarked Teuchi as he watched Naruto plop himself down on a stool before giving the old chef a smirk.

"Heh! I was just a late bloomer dattebayo! Now I'll grow even taller than the teme and even Kakashi-sensei." Returned Naruto with a large smirk, getting a small nod from the old man as he rubbed Naruto's blond hair for a moment before resting his hands against the counter waiting for Naruto's order.

"What will it be lad?" Asked Teuchi as he watched Naruto's eyes glaze over for a moment before returning back to its original lustre.

"Ok, so I'll be having one bowl of miso, and one of chicken if that's ok old man." Replied Naruto, getting a rather… Concerned stare from the chef as he narrowed his eyes over at Naruto, who blanked for a moment… Before realising something.

"Ah- I'm not dying or anything old man. It's just that I've learned something called moderation. I can't stunt my growth anymore by only eating ramen dattebayo." Spoke Naruto in a desperate attempt to ease the old man off him.

Which seemed to work, after a few more seconds of the man giving him a hard stare.

Smiling, the old man nodded.

"Good to hear my boy. I would bet my hat that Ayame-chan would be surprised at how her little brother is now growing up." Joked Teuchi, getting a small smile from Naruto as he glanced around for a moment.

"Speaking of Ayame. Where is she?" Asked Naruto as he watched the old man disappear into the kitchen.

"She's got the flu today so I let her off." Replied Teuchi, getting a nod from Naruto briefly as he placed his chin on the palm of his hand.

"Does she have enough medicine to get better?" Asked Naruto, noting that when he saw Teuchi moments ago he had slightly dark bags under his eyes.

Appearing not a moment later, Teuchi placed down two bowls of ramen in front of the blond haired teen before giving him a small smile, showing how tired the man must have been.

"We do have some medicine at home but I haven't been able to check up on her since I'm the only one who can work here. But then again Ayame is a big girl so she should be fine." Replied Teuchi softly as he watched Naruto silently eat his ramen for a few moments before giving the man a small smile.

"If you want I can go check up on Ayame and make sure she's getting better. I mean, right now I'm just relaxing a little bit from training so I'm free to do so." Replied Naruto, getting a rather startled look from Teuchi as he looked at the blond haired child with soft eyes.

" _I'm surprised that he would be willing to do that for me. I mean, while me and Ayame have been nice to Naruto all we did was give the lad a place where he could come in and enjoy some food at a regular price… Well, if he is free and willing to do it who am I to complain?"_ Questioned Teuchi for a moment before nodding slightly, a large smile appearing on his face as he gave a small nod to Naruto.

"If you are able to Naruto it would ease my heart a little bit. Thank you very much for doing this." Replied Teuchi, getting a small wave from Naruto who simply told the man it wasn't a hassle.

Finishing up his two bowls of ramen, Naruto quickly got down the home address before giving the man a small wave as he left towards the man's home.

Thankfully, it wasn't too far away from the store, roughly five-ten minutes at a moderate walking pace.

Standing in front of the door, Naruto noted how standard the home looked before knocking on the front door softly.

Waiting for a few moments silently, Naruto then knocked on the door once more as he didn't hear any movement from within the house.

Once more no sign of movement.

" _She's probably asleep."_ Thought Naruto with a small nod as he pulled out the keys for the house from his pocket before opening the door.

Only to come upon the sight of Ayame laying against the floor not even a metre away from him.

"Ayame!" Shouted Naruto with surprise as he darted over towards her side.

Rolling her over so that she was facing the celling, Naruto propped the elder girls head up on his leg as his eyes darted over her form.

Thankfully, there was no external injuries, meaning that Ayame had probably attempted to leave the house earlier, only to pass out not too long after.

Letting out a small sigh, Naruto placed his hand gently against the girls head, noted the heat wafting from the skin on skin contact.

"You're pretty hot aren't you?" Muttered Naruto in concern as he removed his hand from the girls head before moving his hands into the kage bunshin position.

Moments later there stood two kage bunshin's both holding a look of concern on their faces that mirrored Naruto's own.

Looking towards the two clones and giving them a nod, the two clones darted towards their tasks, already knowing what Naruto desired.

Returning his focus on to the girl once more, Naruto noted that the girl was profusely sweating, which was shown in her clothing now being damp.

Letting out a small sigh, Naruto gently picked the girl up before moving around the home. Using his observation skills, he found which room belonged to Ayame before moving towards it.

Taking his shoes off without using his hands, Naruto then pushed open the door into Ayame's room.

"… _You know, I don't know why I expected something over the top girly."_ Thought Naruto blankly for a moment as he took in Ayame's room.

Cream coloured walls that matched the rest of the building, a small walk in closet directly across from a queen sized bed with ocean blue bedsheets alongside a small study desk near the corner of the room filled with books.

Glancing over towards the girl's private bathroom, noting the dry shower, Naruto confirmed his earlier thoughts about the girl's sweat being the root of the damp clothing she wore.

Walking over towards the bed and gently lowering the girl, who was shivering slightly now, Naruto bit back a small groan in the back of his head before moving over towards the kitchen area.

" _While shinobi get to visit the hospital with no fee's attached, it isn't like that for civilians."_ Thought Naruto for a moment as he looked for a small bucket and sponge.

Finding the two, Naruto quickly filled the bucket up with nice cool water for a little bit, before turning the tap off.

Grabbing a clean rag from the closet, making note to apologies to Teuchi for rummaging around his home, Naruto made his way back over towards Ayame, before giving the girl a slightly concerned look as he placed the bucket, sponge and rag down on the floor.

Moving towards the girl's private bathroom and taking a dry towel from the bathroom, Naruto made his way back over towards Ayame's room, where he then placed down the towel on the cool wooden floor.

Making sure the towel was stretched out fully, Naruto glanced back over towards Ayame, who was still shivering, before letting out a small sigh as he stood himself up and began to slowly peel off the damp layers of clothing from Ayame.

"… _I really hope this doesn't bite me in the ass…"_ Thought Naruto blankly as he removed the white shirt from Ayame's frame, exposing himself towards the girls rather perky breasts, which he blankly noticed didn't have a bra covering, before glancing down towards the girls grey sweatpants.

"You better have underwear on Ayame." Muttered Naruto in vain, not wanting to see the girls utter most private part straight away.

" _I still have to clean it either way… Dammit if it weren't for how much I knew Naruto cared for Teuchi and Ayame I wouldn't be doing this."_ Thought Naruto with a small sigh as he pulled the grey sweat pants off the girl, noting the drenched, from sweat, panties.

Removing the rest of the sweats from the girl, Naruto softly picked up the now near nude woman, before placing her down onto the dry towel on the floor.

Making sure Ayame was lying in a comfortable position, Naruto noticed a small little pillow, something one would hold while sleeping, underneath the bed.

Reaching over to grab it, Naruto quickly noted that the plushie, which he now remembered it being called, being in the shape of his very own sensei Kakashi.

Sweat dropping for a moment, Naruto shook his head before lifting the girls head up carefully, before sliding the chest part of the Kakashi plushie under the girls head, allowing the girl to rest her head on something soft rather than the floor.

"Ok… So time to clean you up… I guess." Muttered Naruto as he simply sat there frozen in the same spot for a few seconds, before reaching over towards the currently dry sponge.

Soaking the sponge in the cool water for a moment, Naruto gave the soft yellow sponge a quick squeeze, sending a large amount of excess water back into the bucket, before slowly moving his hand over towards Ayame's shivering body.

And slowly, Naruto began to clean Ayame's body, making sure every nook and cranny of her body wasn't left untouched by the sponge as Naruto glided his hand over Ayame's body.

It didn't take long for Naruto to clean the upper part of the girl's body, he simply began from the neck and slowly made his way down to the rest of the body.

The one area Naruto was slightly opposed to touch/clean however were in fact her breasts, but after arguing with himself that he's seen naked women before, in both instances of his life as the original Naruto used to peep at dirty magazines and also on the occasion the onsen as inspiration for his "Sexy Jutsu", while the current Naruto was a healthy, at least mentally, seventeen year old shinobi.

Fair point he actually hadn't done anything, which he now slightly regrets, but Naruto had seen numerous women bare naked in front of him.

Finally pushing onward, Naruto cleaned the girl's breasts softly, making sure not to press down on the two borderline C-cup perky breasts as he wiped the two soft globes down.

As he finished the upper portion of the girl's body, Naruto was now glancing down towards the girls moderately toned shaven clean legs before sighing as he rubbed them down, only leaving her private area alone as he finished wiping her entire body down.

But eventually, Naruto was now at the last part of her body. Mentally asking himself if it was even necessary to clean the girl there, Naruto's inner pervert appeared for the first time in years.

" _Well… It's not like I'm doing anything right? It's just to make sure she's all cleaned before I get her into new clothes and all."_ Thought Naruto to himself with a small giggle erupting from the back of his head… Before he suddenly narrowed his eyes.

" _This is not the type to screw with my head Kurama! I know I have way more self-control in me than that!"_ Shouted Naruto internally as he got an image of a smirking Kurama looking at him with a certain amount of amusement in his gaze.

Shaking his head to rid the image, Naruto removed the girl's plain white panties.

" _Not even a single sign of hair."_ Noted Naruto briefly before cleaning the girl's area. Thankfully, it didn't take all that long to clean Ayame up, and it was much easier doing her back and butt than anything else, although he still had to mention that for a civilian, Ayame had quite a succulent body for a girl her age.

Drying the girl off with the towel she laid on, Naruto once more picked up the girl, making sure to keep his eyes firmly away from her soft orbs, before placing her down on her bed for a moment before moving over towards the walk in closet.

Quickly grabbing a few clothes alongside a pair of what he hoped would be comfortable underwear, the blond haired teen made his way back before giving Ayame's nude body one last look.

"Well this will be fun." Commented Naruto as he began to cloth the girl, starting with a pair of grey silk panties, which he slowly placed onto the girl before moving over towards the bra which he had grabbed, which he thought was a black sports bra, before also placing the bra on Ayame, mentally saving the picture of how her breasts seemed to look within the clothing, before moving onto the final set of clothes, them being a grey set of sweatpants and long sleeve shirt.

Putting on the girls final articles of clothing, Naruto let out a small sigh as he looked down towards the now slightly more peaceful girl.

Giving her body a small smile, Naruto quickly bent down towards the ground before grabbing the still unused rag, briefly submerging it within the bucket of water for a moment before pulling it out.

Wrangling the wet rag a bit, Naruto softly placed the wet rag on top of Ayame's forehead, his fingers having parted the girls hair a bit to show her forehead where the towel now set.

" _While I can't exactly heal her, I can more than help her recover and relax a bit more."_ Thought Naruto for a moment as he placed his hand on top of the girl's forehead, the slightly damp rag being between the girls head and his hand, before Naruto dug deep within himself as a small wisp of orange energy flickered from Naruto's hand, through the towel, and into Ayame herself.

This happened for a few seconds, and when Naruto finally finished, he watched as the girl was now smiling in her sleep, her fever having gone down drastically.

Having his own smile, Naruto began to quickly clean the room of the towels and bucket, before returning everything into its original places before moving towards the front door where he now saw his two clones standing.

In one clones hands were a pot that seemed to have a nice smell wafting through the partially closed lid, while in the other clones hands were a small set of tablets.

Giving the two a small nod, Naruto directed them over towards the kitchen where the clones placed their items before giving them a nod.

Seeing the nod, the clones were about to dispel when suddenly one clone caught a set of keys thrown at him by the original Naruto.

Understanding, the clone left to hand the home keys back towards Teuchi while the other clone shrugged as he dispelled, leaving Naruto alone once more.

Glancing over toward the clock, Naruto blinked for a moment before letting out a tired sigh as he sat himself down at the kitchen bench with the pot of chicken soup still sitting there.

"I'll just do a bit of meditation for a little while before waking the girl up for some food." Muttered Naruto as he once more glanced at the clock, showing that it was only just past one.

Ichiraku's closed at 8pm at the earliest, so that left him some more time to look after Ayame. Not that he was complaining since he could leave right now after having helped and looked after the girl, but Naruto wasn't someone who would do things only half hearted.

Besides, he still had his clones training over at the training ground.

Crossing his legs in his stool, Naruto shut his eyes and let his mind begin to still as his breathing began to slow.

And this is how Naruto stayed for well over two hours, before he heard the sound of slight shuffling coming from Ayame's room.

Propping himself up and stretching a bit, Naruto began to make his way over towards Ayame's room, before slowly opening the door, coming upon the sight of a relaxed Ayame still sleeping.

Scratching his head, Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"I must have just heard her moving a bit… I'll give her a few more minutes of sleep while I heat up the chicken soup. Kami knows how tired the poor girl is." Muttered Naruto as he walked over towards Ayame before removing the rag.

Reaching down to brush his fingers against the girls long brown bangs, Naruto gave the sleeping girl a small smile as he rubbed her cheek for a moment before leaving the room back towards the kitchen.

As he did leave however, he hadn't noticed the girl's eyes wide open as she looked at the now shut door Naruto had just been through.

Now Ayame was a very bright young girl. Even if she wasn't a shinobi she was able to at least identify what probably happened when she had tried to go to the market to buy some medicine for herself.

She had noticed that she was in her room, she had also noticed that she was feeling infinitely better. But alongside that, she definitely noticed a bra she didn't have on before now being there.

And with that, she came to the conclusion that Naruto had been taking care of her for how long… Also that Naruto probably saw her nude body as well.

Stuck between blushing from embarrassment to feeling thankful for the care, the girl decided it was simply better to thank the kind blond for looking after her.

Nodding her head slightly, the girl snuggled further into her blankets for a moment, before watching as Naruto soon appeared through her door, holding a small table that had a bowl of soup on it.

Being slightly startled by how Ayame was now awake, Naruto gave the girl a small grin as he lifted the tray up slightly higher.

"Hey there Ayame. Old man Teuchi mentioned how you were sick and all while I was at Ichiraku so I offered to look after you for the old man. Safe to say, I was pretty surprised I found you just in front of the door. You gotta take better care of yourself dattebayo." Remarked Naruto softly as he lowered the table towards the girl's waist, as she now rose herself up to a sitting position with a smile.

"Well I'll have my own big strong ninja looking after me, I couldn't help but be careless you know." Replied Ayame as she watched Naruto give her a small smirk, before raising a spoon full of soup up to her mouth.

"Yeah, yeah you should still be a bit more careful. Now open up, and don't you dare try to feed yourself. You're sick and I want you to make a full recovery ok." Replied Naruto, getting a small smile from the girl as she parted her soft pink lips.

"Ahhh." Mocked Ayame as she waited for Naruto to move the spoon of soup into her mouth, getting a blank stare from Naruto as he shook his head while feeding the girl.

Not a moment after the soup had hit her tongue, the girl suddenly flew her eyes wide open in shock as to how good the food was.

Her tou-san must have worked pretty hard to make her a really good soup.

Slurping the soup from the spoon, Ayame watched as Naruto gave her a rather curious look for a moment, before glancing down towards the bowl of soup as he filled up another spoon full.

"So, how's the soup? I didn't know if I cooked it perfectly and all, but I did try add a few extra vegetables to try give it a better flavour." Asked Naruto as he raised the spoon up towards Ayame's mouth once more, only to find the girl to be frozen in place as she stared at the spoon for a few seconds before darting her eyes over to Naruto.

"You made this soup Naruto?" Questioned Ayame in a slight state of shock as she opened her mouth so that Naruto could feed her.

"Yup." Was all Naruto said as the room soon fell into silence with Naruto feeding Ayame and Ayame being in disbelief of how good of a cook Naruto was.

It was safe to say, Ayame finished the soup quickly, even asking for seconds which Naruto was more than happy to provide.

Not even half an hour later do we now find Naruto giving the brunette a small glass of water with a single pill in her hand.

Taking the medicine down with a gulp, Naruto watched as the girl made herself comfortable in her bed once more, before deciding that he could now safely leave the girl after all that he has done.

What he didn't expect however, was Ayame asking him to come closer to her where she then proceeded to give him a soft kiss on the cheek, giving him her thanks for looking after her for a chunk of the day.

Giving the girl a small wink and a soft "no worries" Naruto began to make his way out of the room, however, just before he left, he heard Ayame's teasing voice.

"So did you enjoy the view?" Asked Ayame, watching as Naruto disappeared in a plump of smoke with a few leaves falling down onto the ground, leaving the girl alone within her home smiling as she went to sleep.

 **(With Naruto)**

"And now the image of Ayame is going to sit in my head for the rest of my life… Not that it's a bad thing mind you." Muttered Naruto blankly as he sat on top of the fourth hokage's head silently.

Looking up towards the sky, Naruto couldn't help but grin as he stared up the now orange coloured evening.

"Three weeks, two days… I wonder how far I'll reach before the exams." Muttered Naruto as he lifted his hand up towards the sky before clenching his hand into a fist, the light of the sky illuminating his hand slightly.

Smiling, Naruto glanced down towards the village once more, his cerulean blue eyes dancing with amusement as he watched everyone down below going along with their day.

"Time to show these people the potential of Naruto Uzumaki!"

 **Ok. That's the end of this chapter. Now, the Naruto you see here is the canon Naruto who now has the spirit of Naruto Hayabusa, from my Ninja series, inhabiting his body. Hope you all enjoyed and if you could please leave a review about your thoughts down below. Laters.**


End file.
